


Fucking Daddy

by daddysgoodgirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysgoodgirl/pseuds/daddysgoodgirl





	Fucking Daddy

I was anxious all day at school, desperately wanting to be home where I knew daddy had a surprise waiting for me at home. He'd been talking about it for days, dropping subtle hints as to what was in store for me and how much fun we'd have when he finally gave it to me. I sat impatiently at my desk, tapping my pencil against the edge in anticipation. I took my phone out of my backpack and checked the time, seeing that there was only twenty minutes left until the end of the day. I also saw that daddy had sent me a picture, and knowing him I could tell it was going to be a good one. 

I opened the picture discreetly, making sure no one around me would see it. I knew soon after that it was a good idea, daddy had sent me a picture of his hand wrapped around his hard cock. I instantly felt my panties get wetter and I squirmed around restlessly in my seat, he knew exactly how to make me horny and I wanted to be back home with him so bad. After twenty long minutes the bell finally rang and I hurried to the bus stop. I texted daddy that I was on my way and boarded the bus, luckily it was only a short five minutes before I reached my stop. I practically ran to the door and as soon as I was inside I saw him sitting in the living room with a box in his lap. He was watching TV and didn't notice I entered, I took off my shoes quietly and walked into the living room. 

"Hello, daddy," I smiled as I walked over and stood in front of him. He smiled back and reached over to switch off the TV. I took the box from his hands and slid onto his lap. I kissed him for a few minutes, loving the feeling of his lips against mine as he slipped his hands up my skirt to hold onto my bum. "Can I open it please, daddy? I've been waiting all day and I was a really good girl!"

He nodded and I started to pull apart the packaging to the box. Sitting inside was something I had wanted to try with him for almost a year, and now I was finally getting the chance. I pulled the black strap-on from the box and held it out so daddy could see it, too. I turned to him and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him into a hug. 

"Do you like it, princess?" He asked.

"I love it! Do we get to play with it now, daddy?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand and pulled him up behind me to the bedroom. As soon as we were in the room daddy pushed me against the wall and tangled his hands in my long, black hair, forcing his lips against mine so hard that I couldn't breathe. I kept kissing him even though I was gasping for air. My pussy was dripping and I could feel the bulge of his cock rubbing against my thigh, I moaned breathlessly into his mouth signalling to him that I was ready to start. 

He let go of me and pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed. I watched him stroke his cock through his jeans while I took of my skirt and top. I unhooked my bra with one hand while I let the other slip into my panties so I could feel just how wet daddy was making my pussy. I stepped out of my panties and licked the cum off my fingers. Next was the fun part, it was time for me to make my daddy feel really good. He handed me the strap-on and I sat next to him on the bed, feeling his warm hands caress my body as I put my both of my legs through the straps. Daddy helped me fasten and tighten off and I stood back up, stroking the plastic cock slowly while my daddy stroked his own. 

I knelt down between his legs and removed his jeans and boxers, letting his cock spring out and hit my cheek. I wasted no time in sinking my mouth down on his cock, taking it as far as I could while I looked up into his eyes. 

"You're such a good little slut aren't you?" He groaned as I brought my hand up to play with his balls, knowing just how good it made him feel when I touched him everywhere at once. I took my mouth off his cock for a moment so that I could get two of my fingers wet, daddy knew exactly what I was doing and he put his hand on the back off my head in anticipation. I slowly slid my two fingers into his ass, loving the way his tight hole tightened around me and let me know just how good it made him feel. As soon as my fingers were all the way inside he pushed my head back down onto his cock, moving it for me as I let my fingers push against his prostate. After a few minutes of this I could tell daddy was ready for me to fuck him. 

I pulled my fingers out and he moved back on the bed, laying on his back with his right hand stroking his cock. I stood up and spread his legs so I could lay between them. Daddy handed me the bottle of lube we kept next to our bed and I poured some into my hand, rubbing it onto the toy so it was slippery and cold. I shuffled forwards and watched him squirm as the cock pressed against his hole. 

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, daddy? Your little girl wants to make you feel really good." 

"Be a good girl then, sweetheart." I nodded and in one push I felt the toy slip inside my daddy, he instantly held onto me and I watched his face change from a look of pain to one of pleasure. I loved making daddy feel good and it took all I had not to start pushing the cock in and out of him. I leaned over his body and buried my face in his neck, kissing it gently and waiting for him to adjust. As soon as he did I started slowly pulling away from him before slamming back in, he moaned and I knew he wanted me to continue. 

I sat back so I was on my knees, pressed against daddy's body with his legs on either side of me. I started moving faster, creating a rhythm with the way I would grind against him after pulling almost all the way out. I grabbed his cock and started stroking it in time with my thrusts. His eyes were closed and I moaned at the way he looked so vulnerable and satisfied. I kept quickening my pace until I was fucking him as fast he usually fucked me, it felt amazing to be completely in control of his pleasure. 

"Keep fucking daddy, baby," he said through a moan with his hands on top of mine and his legs squeezing my hips. "Daddy's gonna cum soon and i want you to catch it all on your face." I nodded and kept fucking him, moving the hand that was on his cock even faster. I leaned down so that his cock was in line with my face, waiting for him to finally cum and shoot me spray it all over my face and mouth. I felt his legs tighten suddenly and within a couple seconds his cock was shooting white ropes of cum onto my face, covering me in the hot liquid. 

He kept shaking afterwards, his hole gripping the plastic cock that was still deep inside him. I gave him a minute to relax before pulling out and sitting on his chest. He grabbed me and pulled me down, letting his tongue slip between my lips as the cum that was in my mouth moved into his. I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him in a weak attempt to get some release. Daddy understood right away and flipped us over so that I was underneath him. 

He slid down so he was between my legs and slipped the strap-on off so he could gain access to my soaking pussy. I was already so close to coming that I knew it wouldn't take much effort on his part. Daddy lowered his mouth to my pussy and licked me until I was holding his head down against it, forcing him to stay there until I came on his face. My orgasm sent waves through my body and I couldn't contain my moans and whimpers as he continued to lick me. When it was finished he pulled away and kissed me once more, letting the taste of my pleasure linger on my tongue. 

"Thank you, daddy," I whispered against his lips.


End file.
